Touch Me Until It Hurts
by AmyAmilyMe
Summary: Some say a lustful rebound it's the best medicine to mend a broken heart... what if they are wrong? AU / Friends with benefits.


**AN: This is a new idea I got and I wanted to give it a try. If you like it and want me to continue leave a review :)**

**For those who read my other story "The Journey is the destination" I'm sorry for not updating in months, I lost my motivation and I left chapter 10 half written. I'm working on it right now and you'll get the next chapter either tomorrow or monday. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A small moan escaped her throat so quiet he thought he might have imagined it. His lips moved up her neck to her ear and he gently tugged the tender lobe into his mouth, sucking slightly. A louder moan came out of her mouth this time, only encouraging him to press his body closer to hers. He moved his head back to look into her eyes, just to make sure this was really happening.

He lowered his mouth to hers, feeling one more time the softness of her lips. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore every inch of her oral cavity. As their tongues danced together in harmony and her hands traveled down the hot skin of his bare back, he pulled down the zipper of her white mini strapless dress, letting it fall to floor.

It wasn't something Spencer would normally do; sleep with a stranger she just met at a club, but Toby Cavanaugh wasn't exactly a stranger. The two had known each other for years, almost all of their lives but this was the first time they had talked, although they had stopped doing that hours ago.

**Earlier that night…**

"And then he said he is going to this new club opening and asked me to go with some friends, so you are all going." Hanna smiled as she walked off the elevator with Emily to the apartment the tanned brunette shared with her best friend from High School, Spencer. "Even Spencer, I don't care if she has plans with Andrew."

Emily rolled her eyes as she looked for her keys inside of her purse. "You really think Spencer is going to cancel whatever plan she has with Andrew to go to a party? Those two are inseparable. I mean, I'm shocked that Spencer is still living with me and no-" The dark haired girl finally opened door and stopped talking at the sight of Aria holding Spencer while she cried her eyes out.

"What happened?" Hanna asked running to the couch to embrace her brunette friend.

"An…Andrew." Spencer managed to say between sobs. "He, he…he broke up me."

"WHAT? WHY?" Emily practically screamed, seconds prior she was talking about how inseparable Andrew and Spencer were and hearing they had broken up was a real shocker, not only to Emily but to Hanna and Aria too.

Spencer and Andrew were one of those perfect couples that you could only see in movies. They had so many things in common and were so alike that it was easy to think they were meant to be together, it was like a perfect match made in heaven. They were smart, intellectual and ridiculously beautiful. The two of them had been together since they were 14, they were each other's first everything. First love, first dance, first date, first kiss and obviously fist time. Too bad Spencer never thought that 7 years later Andrew would also be her first break up.

"I don't know." Spencer cried. "He said he wasn't sure about his feelings for me anymore and that maybe we should see other people." The brunette let out a loud sob after saying that, only finding comfort in the arms of her three best friends. "Wh…" she tried to kept talking but her sobs didn't allow her to do so " I, I…I don't know what I'm to do without him!"

The three girls exchanged glances as Spencer cried. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do so they stayed in silence for half an hour until Hanna decided to speak up. "Enough with the crying, Spence."

Aria and Emily gave Hanna death glares and Spencer only looked up at her confused. Wasn't Hanna fully aware of what had happened? Didn't she understand that her best friend had broken up with the love of her life, the man she had dated since she was 14?

The blonde just took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "I understand that you are hurting and all that but you won't get anything from crying. So, how about we all go out, get some drinks and have fun. It's going to make you feel better than staying here and bawl your eyes out."

Two hours were what it took to convince Spencer that going to the Club opening was good idea. The girls had told her that they would stay together and have an only girl's night; they also said that they would get her home if she got bored or felt bad. Of course it was all a lie, the moment they got there Hanna disappeared with Wren, the British hot doctor that had invited her to the Club; Aria found Noel, her boyfriend and immediately went to dance with him and his friends; and Emily, only God knew where the hell Emily was.

So there she was, all alone sitting at the bar feeling more pathetic than ever. The tall girl drank quickly the vodka soda she had ordered minutes before and decided it was time to go home. There was no point on staying there by herself, she'd rather put on her pajamas and watch "Bridget Jones's Diary" eating chocolate and ice cream like girls do after break ups.

Standing up, Spencer began to text Hanna letting her know that she was leaving. She was so concentrated in typing the message that she didn't notice the also distracted man walking on her direction until they collided with each other.

"Sorry" She said without bothering to look up at him. She was about walk away when she heard the same man calling her name. Spencer looked up at him, her big brown eyes connected to his deep blue ones, she was sure that if she had seen those pretty eyes before she would remember but she didn't. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked embarrassed for not knowing who he was.

The sweet smile on the man's face disappeared instantly. "Wow, we were neighbors for 15 years and now you don't even remember who I am." There was a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"My God! Toby Cavanaugh?" She asked in shock. This man in front of her didn't look like the Toby that lived next door to her. "I'm sorry, you have changed so much since the last time I saw you."

It was true, when Toby moved out of Rosewood in high school, he had very long hair that covered those beautiful ocean blue eyes, he was always wearing oversized clothes and was the kind of shy and outcast guy that never talked to anyone. In fact, Spencer couldn't remember a single time she had exchanged words with him in those 15 years of being neighbors. Now Toby seemed completely different, he was sporting a haircut that favorite his facial structure, his clothes now fitted and it was easy to tell he was hiding a killer body under them. He was at a club, with a drink in hand and talking. The boy certainly had changed.

"Yeah, and you haven't changed at all. Still gorgeous." Toby winked at Spencer making her blush. _Was he trying to flirt with her? _"You came alone?"

"No, I came with some friends but I can't find them. I was actually about to leave when I run into you." The brunette smiled. "What about you?"

"Same as you, actually." He grinned and for some reason they remained silent for a few minutes just smiling at each other like idiots.

"So-" Spencer tried to say good-bye when being there in silence was getting awkward but Toby interrupted her.

"Do you want to drink something? Maybe we could catch up." He offered and Spencer let out a giggle. It was funny that he said catch up when they were practically strangers that happened to be neighbors once, but still she accepted Toby's offer. After all, it was better than watching "Bridget Jones's Diary" for the 40th time.

**Present time**

Sweat covered their bodies and moans echoed in the silent room. Neither of them could understand how it was possibly happening. They weren't fully conscious of how a couple of drinks at a Club led them to steamy sex on Toby's bed, but it's not like they were going to analyze the how's or why's of their current situation. At least not right now.

"Oh, God!" Spencer screamed below him, only encouraging Toby to take her harder and faster. Her nails digging on the skin of his shoulder blades, his teeth biting her neck gently. Toby could tell by the way Spencer's body was reacting to his that she was close to reach her high, he could feel her tighten around him, he could see her struggling for air as louder moans and growls escaped from the throat; and he was glad she was so close because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his own release.

He kissed Spencer passionately as he speeded his thrust and within seconds her muscles started to spam around him. She screamed his name loudly, indicating that she had finally reached her orgasm. Toby couldn't help but smile at the sight of Spencer getting lost in so much pleasure; and thrusting into her harder and faster than before he came with a groan, collapsing next to her.

After taking a few minutes to catch their breaths, the two of them lied in Toby's bed silently, not knowing what to say or to do. Spencer had never been in a situation like this before and Toby, who had way more experience in the one night stand department, normally didn't care enough to chat with the random girl sharing a bed with him, but this time was different, Spencer was different. He didn't knew her but he still had seen her grow up in the house next to his, she wasn't his friend but she wasn't a stranger either and somehow he felt closer to her that he probably should. For some reason he didn't want her to leave.

Toby stretched his arm in an attempt to pull her closer but she instantly stood up and started to get dress.

"You are leaving already?" If he was unsure of what to do before, he was completely lost now.

Spencer faked smiled; the entire situation was confusing for her too. It felt good to sleep with Toby, it had made her forget for a couple of hours how miserable she was about her break up with Andrew but it was still something Spencer Hastings wouldn't do. She had to get out of there and she had to do it before things got more awkward.

"Yes." She simply answered as she pulled up the zipper of her dress.

"You know you don't have to, right?" The blue-eyed boy said casually, trying to imply that she could stay the night if she wanted to but not pressuring her to do so.

"It was nice seeing you, Toby." She smiled sadly and with that she disappeared.


End file.
